Circo máximo
by Tar Sulion
Summary: En un mundo post-apocalíptico, Severus Snape le enseña a un tozudo alumno las reglas de la supervivencia y halla el amor en su rebelde estudiante mientras tanto. Sin embargo, nada es simple en un lugar donde la selección natural se convirtió en la regla universal.
1. Principiante

**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Debo admitir que hacer este fic me fue horrorosamente difícil puesto que no me gusta en absoluto la pareja que me plantearon, pero cuando me apunté en este intercambio de regalos me prometí a mi mismo superar cualquier escollo, y espero haberlos superado. Así que **xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**, esto es para tí, porque sé que te gusta esta pareja.

* * *

**Circo máximo  
****Acto I: Principiante**

—¡Despierta, cabeza hueca!

Severus Snape no sabía qué rayos hacer con el joven de diecinueve años que dormía sobre su costado y cuyo cuerpo tembló violentamente al escuchar el virulento grito de su instructor.

—¡Una hora más y duermes más de lo que entrenas! —vociferó Snape, su cara contraída por la frustración de tener a semejante estúpido como aprendiz—. La próxima vez que no te despiertes por tu cuenta, será un barril con agua la que te saque del sueño.

El joven al que se refería Snape con tan duros términos se puso lentamente de pie, frotándose los ojos y despeinándose más su despeinado cabello. De todas formas, en las condiciones que nuestro desventurado protagonista vivía, habría sido imposible encontrar una peineta en un mundo que estaba recién recuperándose de un cataclismo nuclear que los chamanes de las diferentes organizaciones tribales de lo que fue alguna vez Inglaterra llamaban "Guerra Fría".

—Ahora, ve a la piscina común y aséate. El entrenamiento comienza dentro de veinte minutos.

Era increíble que, después de tamaño holocausto, todavía se mantuvieran costumbres como la cuenta del tiempo, dado que todo el sistema tecnológico y eléctrico que alguna vez hubo se vino abajo gracias a una tempestad de pulsos electromagnéticos que enviaron a la humanidad de vuelta a la Edad de Piedra. Y, desafortunadamente, arrastró a los magos consigo.

Severus Snape salió del área residencial a paso lento. Siempre caminaba a paso lento en todas partes y en toda circunstancia. Hasta cuando estaba furioso con alguno de sus estudiantes lucía impasible, mostrando un autocontrol que ya quisieran sus rivales. Snape era el maestro más respetado y temido de Inglaterra, pero no enseñaba magia para que sus pupilos se desempeñaran en algún cargo importante o en algún trabajo. No. Snape enseñaba magia a sus alumnos por un motivo más básico y primitivo.

Supervivencia.

La guerra nuclear no había erradicado cada ser viviente del planeta. Existía lo que los chamanes llamaban "mutaciones", una salvaje modificación de la apariencia de muchos animales y plantas producto de la radiación derivada de los miles de misiles tácticos nucleares que pulverizaron al noventa por ciento de la raza humana. Entre las mutaciones más peligrosas, se contaban insectos tan grandes como un humano o cocodrilos con propiedades venenosas. Sin embargo, aquellos desfigurados animales no representaban las amenazas más serias.

—¡Vamos, sabandijas sin cerebro! El entrenamiento comienza ahora. No hay tiempo para desayunar. Recuerden que tienen que ganarse el desayuno, al igual que el resto de las comidas del día. Nadie les va a regalar nada en este mundo. Tienen que ganarse el derecho de sobrevivir, o todos perecerán.

Snape tenía a quince alumnos a cargo, todos de diecinueve años, todos desnudos. Hasta la ropa se ganaba a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Snape sabía que muchos de los hombres que tenía delante de él iban a morir. En un mundo como ese, la selección natural era la ley. El más fuerte, inteligente o recursivo sobrevivía. El resto, se iría, discretamente o no, a la tumba.

—¿Todos tienen sus varitas?

—¡Sí señor! —corearon todos. A casi todos les tembló la voz, menos a uno. El joven del cabello alborotado, sin duda alguna, era el más fuerte de todos, pero al mismo tiempo era el menos disciplinado del grupo. A Snape no le gustaba la insubordinación y ese chiquillo estaba comenzando a colmarle la paciencia. Había una razón por la cual el resto de los alumnos le tenía miedo, y esa razón tenía mucho que ver con la insubordinación y la falta de respeto.

_Todos comienzan faltándote el respeto. Con el debido trato, todos terminan respetándote_ se decía Snape cada vez que imponía su autoridad.

—Hoy haremos algo diferente a lo que usualmente hacemos en los entrenamientos. Normalmente, los dispongo en pares para que practiquen encantamientos o maleficios, pero ahora es momento de enfrentarlos a su primera prueba en su carrera por la supervivencia. Hoy pelearán todos contra todos, recurrirán a lo mejor de su habilidad y pericia para superar cualquier obstáculo, será éste un rival o la naturaleza misma. El último hombre en pie se ganará el derecho de usar ropa. Sólo una regla será aplicable: nadie deberá matar. El que lo haga, también morirá. Ahora, ¡todos al rectángulo!

El rectángulo era el lugar de entrenamiento, un sitio cubierto de arena gruesa y áspera que podía llegar a abrir heridas en las pieles de los jóvenes que iban a sangrar allí.

—A mi señal, dará comienzo la pelea. —Snape alzó una mano con tres dedos extendidos. Bajó uno, luego el otro y, por último, bajó toda la mano, señalando el inicio de la refriega.

Pronto el campo de batalla se llenó de gritos, brazos enredados y destellos de luces de variopintos colores. Snape observaba el combate desde un lugar seguro, mirando cómo sus alumnos luchaban encarnizadamente por ropa. Podría sonar ridículo, pero en un mundo como ese, un mundo que no regalaba nada a nadie, las regalías sólo le podían pertenecer a quien se las merecía. Si había un sistema político que se le pareciera a la selección natural, ese era la meritocracia.

Diez minutos pasaron desde el inicio de la contienda y Snape ya veía claramente al ganador. Ese chico impertinente y sublevado era, por mucho, el que mejor peleaba. Sus movimientos eran perfectamente calculados, todos servían a un propósito; ganar una ventaja estratégica respecto a los demás. No empleaba más movimientos de los necesarios, lo que le hacía cansarse menos y empleaba de manera inteligente los encantamientos y los maleficios. Media hora más tarde, sólo dos quedaban para definir el encuentro.

Sin embargo, la superioridad de aquel chico rebelde siguió quedando de manifiesto cuando esquivó magistralmente un maleficio de su oponente, un joven de cabello rubio quien parecía ser la perfecta antítesis de su contrincante. Segundos más tarde, el rubio mordió el polvo con un moretón de feo aspecto en su espalda y el chico del cabello desordenado se detuvo, mirando a Snape con ojos desafiantes. No alzó los brazos en señal de victoria, no gritó palabras de triunfo al aire, no humilló a ninguno de sus oponentes. Snape creyó saber lo que estaba pensando.

_Para él, esta victoria es sólo un paso más._

—Bien hecho, Potter. Has demostrado ser el más fuerte de…

Snape perdió el habla cuando el llamado Potter tomó una piedra y la arrojó en su dirección. El profesor no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y el proyectil impactó en su vientre, doblándolo de dolor. _Demonios. Ese idiota jamás va a cambiar._ Snape, con aquella muestra de agresión, entendió que había interpretado mal los pensamientos de Potter.

_Yo soy el siguiente._

—¿Estás seguro de querer jugar a este juego, Potter? —dijo Snape, desenfundando su varita y extendiéndola en dirección a su mejor alumno, aunque no el mejor en términos de comportamiento—. Porque ya sabes cómo va a terminar esto. Todavía estás a tiempo de evitarlo. Si sigues este camino, te espera un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, así que piénsalo antes de cometer una estupidez.

Pero Snape sabía que su pupilo era inmune a sus amenazas. Ambos ya habían pasado por lo mismo varias veces, pero esta vez Snape no iba a escatimar en recursos para doblegar la voluntad de su inesperado oponente.

—No descansaré hasta que muerdas el polvo, Snape.

_Mala respuesta_ se dijo Snape.

Rápido como una serpiente, Severus Snape arrojó un maleficio en dirección a su propio alumno, pero Potter lo esquivó rodando por el suelo y siguió avanzando en dirección a su maestro. Snape lanzó otro maleficio, pero Potter siguió esquivando los ataques hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ejecutar su propio maleficio, el cual sí dio en el blanco y Snape cayó al suelo, con múltiples heridas en su torso y en sus brazos. Potter se abalanzó encima de su maestro e iba a aturdirlo cuando Snape alzó su varita, la cual jamás escapó de sus manos, e hizo que Potter fuera el que cayese al suelo, temblando y gritando como si sufriese un dolor terrible.

—Jamás aprendes, ¿verdad Potter? —dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie y respirando agitadamente—. Lección número uno: el enemigo más peligroso es aquel que nadie teme. Ahora, vas a pagar las consecuencias por tu falta de respeto hacia tus superiores. ¡Sufre!

Y Potter sufrió. Pero eso no le impidió intentar ponerse de pie, pese a todo el tormento al que estaba siendo sometido. Y, lenta pero sostenidamente, fue incorporándose, haciendo muecas de dolor, pero ya sin gritar. Potter avanzó paso a paso hacia su instructor y enemigo, alzó un puño en dirección a Snape y éste cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo. Potter recuperó su varita y la apuntó al cuello de su superior, respirando de manera superficial.

—Vaya… para alguien experto en dar lecciones, parece que no aprende de sus propias enseñanzas. No, no lo voy a matar. No es eso lo que quería de todas formas. Sólo deseaba verlo derrotado.

Potter se dio la vuelta para retirarse a descansar un rato antes de recibir su merecido desayuno y su más que merecida ropa, cuando sintió que algo muy duro le abría la cabeza y lo último que vio fue unos colores raros antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Las imágenes fueron cobrando sentido lentamente. Sentía algo frío envolver sus dos muñecas y supo que estaba encadenado y, a juzgar por la sensación gélida que provenía de sus tobillos, también estaba atado de piernas. No sentía ropa cubrirlo así que asumió que estaba desnudo. Una figura ataviada de negro caminaba de un lado a otro, cogiendo diversos instrumentos de metal. Las paredes eran de piedra, o eso parecía, y las ventanas no disponían de vidrios. Era un ambiente muy medieval, tomando en cuenta que, aunque nadie sabía en qué año iban, sí se sabía lo suficiente para afirmar que la Edad Media había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Un horno entregaba su luz y su calor a la fría y oscura habitación.

—Ah, ya estás despierto. Así está mucho, mucho mejor.

Potter no sabía qué le iba a hacer ese hombre, pero tenía claro que no iba a ser nada bueno. Vio a Snape depositar la punta del hierro entre las llamas; lucía pensativo, como si tuviera algunas dudas acerca de lo que se proponía hacer. Mientras tanto, el hierro brilló con un rojo maligno, como el de la lava volcánica.

—Por momentos no pensé que sería lo correcto hacerle esto a mi mejor alumno, a alguien que demostró su superioridad frente al resto de sus compañeros. Pero es necesario. Eres un problema más grande que tus habilidades. Necesito encarrilarte en la dirección correcta y debo hacerlo de tal manera que jamás vuelvas a cuestionar mi autoridad.

Snape retiró el hierro candente de las brasas y se paseó por la habitación hasta que se puso detrás de su alumno. Potter no podía ver a su instructor pero presagiaba que algo muy malo le tenía en reserva.

—¿Sabes Potter? Puede que seas el mejor de tu clase, que sobresalgas, y por mucho, de tus demás camaradas. Pero, para mí, sólo eres un maldito principiante piojoso.

Potter sintió un repentino calor en un lugar tan inesperado que sintió desconcierto antes que dolor. Pero cuando el dolor vino, Potter gritó tan fuerte que sus exclamaciones podían escucharse en todo el complejo. Aquello era peor que el maleficio que le hizo mientras combatía con Snape porque el dolor estaba concentrado en un solo lugar. Y el lugar que había escogido su maestro era muy sensible.

Los gritos continuaron por dos minutos más, durante los cuales Potter sólo quería morir.


	2. Adepto

**Acto II: Adepto**

Snape hizo que dos de sus alumnos arrastraran a Harry Potter hacia su rincón en el área residencial. El aludido se había desmayado a causa del dolor sufrido durante la sesión de tortura de su maestro. Los demás pupilos miraban, asustados, lo que le había ocurrido al mejor de ellos por desafiar a su superior. Por supuesto, todos los demás habían presenciado el acto de desafío de Potter y, contrario a lo que uno podría pensar en esas circunstancias, el resto del reducido grupo no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar al joven de cabello revuelto y ojos verdes. Muchos magos adultos le tenían un temor reverente a Severus Snape por su habilidad en los duelos, y lo que hizo Potter no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Y, pese al aislamiento del lugar en el que nuevos guerreros eran formados, el boca a boca fue implacable. Pronto, otros colegios supieron de la proeza de ese joven llamado Harry Potter y las consecuencias se sintieron sólo días después de la batalla.

Tres días después que Harry fuese torturado, tres hombres de avanzada edad entraron en el complejo de entrenamiento de Severus Snape. Los alumnos se dispusieron en fila a ambos lados del pasillo principal, rígidos como tablas, con sus brazos pegados al cuerpo y las piernas juntas, como lo haría un militar en posición de saludar.

Los tres hombres pasaron casi sin darse cuenta que había personas en ambos lados del frío corredor de piedra. Los dos que flanqueaban al que parecía ser el líder aparentaban tener unos cincuenta años, con cabellos cortos y bien peinados y usaban togas blancas que cubrían unas túnicas de color azul. El que iba al medio, sin embargo, usaba una toga blanca que cubría una túnica roja y su cabello era enteramente plateado y largo. No lucía como un anciano, sino que más bien parecía no tener edad, como si hubiese vivido miles de años sin que su apariencia se viese afectada por el tiempo.

Severus Snape apareció al final del corredor y reconoció a los tres visitantes de inmediato. Sin embargo, no tenía idea del motivo de la visita: los tres miembros más poderosos e influyentes de lo que restaba de la sociedad mágica jamás avisaban cuándo iban a venir o a realizar una inspección de rutina.

—Gran Maestro —dijo Snape, ya no con el tono duro e impasible con el que se dirigía a sus alumnos, sino con una inflexión un tanto sumisa y que revelaba la jerarquía de los hombres frente a él, sobre todo, el de la barba plateada.

—Buenas noches Maestro Severus —dijo el del cabello blanco y largo—. Parece que sus alumnos han aprendido bien a respetar a sus superiores.

—Me alegra saberlo, Gran Maestro —repuso Snape con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—, pero me temo que no todos tienen en estima aquellas reglas.

—Desafortunadamente, así es, Maestro Severus —dijo el hombre del cabello plateado—. Me enteré del destino del joven Potter pero, contrario a lo que le pueda parecer a usted, no estoy para nada decepcionado de usted y de sus enseñanzas. Todo lo contrario. Estoy impresionado por la fuerza y la determinación de Harry Potter, y más todavía por la forma en que lo desafió. Casi lo derrota. A usted. ¡Vaya!

Snape sintió que le temblaba un labio.

—No veo al joven Potter entre sus alumnos, Maestro Severus. ¿Le ocurre algo?

Severus se sintió, por fracciones de segundo, muy incómodo. Lo que él le había hecho a Potter no debía hacerse público bajo ninguna circunstancia porque a muchos Maestros les parecería muy extrema la medida tomada por él, Severus, para que Potter le tuviese un mínimo de respeto.

—Él está… indispuesto, Gran Maestro.

—Me gustaría comprobarlo por mi cuenta, si no es mucha molestia para usted.

—Por… por supuesto. No… no hay problema.

El de más edad de los presentes arrugó el entrecejo, como siempre hacía cuando hallaba una situación sospechosa, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de usar las palabras, hizo señas a sus dos acompañantes para que lo siguieran.

—Si desea, yo puedo conducirlos…

—No habrá necesidad de aquello, Maestro Severus —dijo el Gran Maestro, alzando una mano para realzar sus intenciones—. Conozco cómo llegar al área residencial. Haga el favor de esperar aquí hasta que mi inspección haya concluido.

El hombre del cabello plateado y sus dos acólitos desaparecieron del pasillo principal, dirigiéndose por otro pasillo más estrecho hacia el área residencial. Snape se quedó mirándolos con muchos nervios hasta que tomó una decisión. Una elección que podría costarle muy caro.

Harry Potter yacía inconsciente sobre su cama de paja. No era que estuviese demasiado agotado para levantarse o que alguien le hubiera abierto la cabeza con una piedra, ni siquiera que hubiese visto algo demasiado desconcertante o que desafiaba a su lógica. Harry estaba en aquella lamentable circunstancia por culpa del dolor… mucho dolor. Snape jamás había usado la tortura con alguno de sus alumnos alguna vez, pero este chico lo ameritaba. El Maestro caminaba apresuradamente por un estrecho pasillo hecho de piedra en cuyos bordes abundaba el musgo. Nunca creyó que alguna vez iría a usar ese pasadizo secreto hacia el área residencial, ni menos con el propósito que tenía en mente. Aquella soberana ridiculez era la única forma de salvar su reputación; Snape dudaba que el Gran Maestro aprobara la tortura de uno de sus alumnos para enderezarlo.

Snape llegó al final del claustrofóbico pasillo y su nariz agradeció el cambio de aroma. Allí estaba, Harry Potter, todavía desmayado y tirado de lado sobre la paja, haciendo que la horrible herida que Snape le provocó se viera en toda su horrible dimensión. Le asaltó unas ganas de vomitar, que las supo contener. Snape se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Potter y lo levantó, dando tumbos a veces para encontrar su nuevo centro de gravedad. Tuvo que entrar de costado en el pasadizo para que ambos cupieran en la estrecha abertura y la túnica de Snape desapareció justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la placa de piedra que ocultaba el pasillo secreto tapó la entrada.

Snape comenzó a sudar minutos después de tomar a Harry en brazos y pudo escuchar los rezongos y maldiciones de los invitados. Fue cuando supo que debía apresurarse. El Gran Maestro era un hombre que jamás dejaba algo al azar, era alguien metódico, con una mente estructurada y una maestría sobre las fuerzas mágicas que nadie había visto antes. Había una razón por la cual era llamado Gran Maestro.

Parecieron pasar muchos minutos desde que Snape escapó del área residencial con Harry a cuestas hasta que salió al pasillo principal, y lo notó mucho. Snape casi creía escuchar pasos apresurados desde las profundidades del complejo cuando abrió con un pie la puerta de salida y corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas en dirección a un paisaje poco común en aquel páramo.

La tierra era marrón y se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, pero en medio de tamaña desolación había un pequeño bosque de abedules. A juzgar por los troncos caídos y putrefactos que rodeaban a la floresta, el bosque fue una vez mucho más grande de lo que era ahora, una triste postal de un mundo que ya se fue por el desagüe.

Snape depositó a Harry sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas y esperó, y esperó, y siguió esperando por largos treinta minutos hasta que el joven abrió los ojos y vio a su maestro, quien ostentaba un rostro que denotaba mucha preocupación. No se sorprendió al ver que Harry tembló de pies a cabeza al verlo y trató de huir lejos, alejarse lo más que se pudiera de quien lo torturó de la peor forma posible, pero Snape alzó su varita y Harry quedó congelado justo cuando iba a correr lejos de su dolor.

—¡No huyas, que te van a descubrir!

—¿Dónde estoy?

Snape bajó la voz. A lo lejos divisó al grupo que fue a inspeccionar el complejo. Lucían como delgadas paletas de carne en medio de los troncos.

—Está a salvo, por el momento.

La mentira de Snape era increíble.

—¡No estaré a salvo mientras usted esté conmigo!

Harry no dijo aquellas palabras con violencia, sino que más bien con miedo y, Snape notó que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba entrenando a Potter, él lo trató de usted. _Es un comienzo_, pensó el maestro de magia.

—Nunca estarás a salvo —dijo Snape, empleando una voz dura, pero no tan dura como la que acostumbraba usar con él en los entrenamientos—. No lo estarás si no disciplinas tu mente ni peleas con la cabeza fría. Eres bueno porque tienes la cabeza caliente y eso claramente te hace más rápido, fuerte y atento que los demás. Pero si quieres ser un verdadero maestro, debes ordenar tus pensamientos y enfriar tu cabeza.

—¿Me está entrenando?

—¿Qué otra cosa me ves haciendo, Potter? —gruñó Snape, bajando la varita y liberando a Harry del encantamiento que lo tenía rígido como un mausoleo—. Es obvio que tienes talento, pero no sabes cómo usarlo. Atacas a tontas y a locas, aunque no lo parezca, aunque los demás piensen que todos tus movimientos están calculados. Tienes que trabajar más tu mente, ordenarla, remover ese caos que tienes adentro —Snape golpeó suavemente con los nudillos la cabeza de Harry, realzando su idea—. ¿Me oíste?

Harry no dijo nada por breves segundos antes de responder.

—¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Harry sintió que Snape le zamarreaba los hombros.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? ¿Acaso eres sordo? ¿Acaso tienes la cabeza tan caliente que no aceptas más ideas que las tuyas? ¡Escúchame con atención, Potter, porque no voy a repetírtelo otra vez! Enfría… tú… cabeza. Hazlo ahora. Respira profundo.

Harry hizo lo que Snape le ordenó. Inspiró y espiró, lenta y rítmicamente. Snape, mientras tanto, observó cómo los puños de su alumno se fueron aflojando, las venas en su cuello comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente y ya no lucía tan tenso como en la pelea masiva que miró hace varias horas atrás.

—¿Cómo sientes que piensas? —preguntó Snape, diagnosticando la situación—. ¿Notas cómo tus ideas son menos caóticas, más distinguibles entre la bruma mental que calentaba tu cabeza? ¿Las puedes ver mejor?

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Harry después de unos minutos de relajación.

—¿Ves? Cuando ordenas tus ideas, las ves con más claridad y puedes usarlas a tu favor. Muchos dicen que la lucha es una reacción instintiva. En parte lo es, pero si no le impones un orden a tus ideas, éstas comenzarán a controlarte y esa no es la idea. El punto es que tú controles a tus ideas, que trabajen para tu beneficio, así podrás explotar tus fortalezas y neutralizar tus debilidades. Olvídate del cliché "pelea y escapa". No te va a servir en este mundo.

Harry miró extrañado a su maestro.

—¿Pero, no fue esa una de las reglas más básicas que nos enseñó? ¿Se está contradiciendo?

—No entendiste el verdadero significado de la frase —replicó Snape, tratando por todos los menos necesarios de reunir paciencia—. Es cierto eso de pelear o escapar, pero debes hacerlo con la cabeza, no con otra cosa. Tú debes decidir si pelear o escapar, no tu instinto. Por eso es que debes mantener la frialdad, aun frente al peligro. Si tienes delante a un enemigo al que puedes vencer, ¿para qué escapar?

Harry sentía sus articulaciones como desencajadas como consecuencia de respirar de manera tan deliberada. Casi era capaz de tomar con las manos sus pensamientos y examinarlos.

—¡Pelea! —gritó Snape de forma sorpresiva. Harry, lejos ser pillado con la guardia baja, se arrojó al suelo y rodó encima de las hojas justo en el momento en que un maleficio proveniente de la varita de Snape casi lo tumbó en el suelo. Harry, guiado por su intuición y no por su instinto, desistió de atacar por hallarse en una posición que sacrificaba mucha precisión. Decidió esperar el siguiente ataque.

Media hora después, Harry comenzó a sentir los beneficios de tener la cabeza despejada de emociones. Snape atacaba cada vez más lentamente y Harry necesitaba menos energía para evadir sus maleficios, hasta que llegó un punto en el que Harry apenas requería movimiento alguno y tuvo la oportunidad de propinar un maleficio, el cual impactó de lleno en el pecho de Snape. El maestro cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y Harry cometió un pequeño error al aproximarse a su oponente para asestarle el golpe final. Snape vio en fracciones de segundo que su alumno le había dado un punto ciego de regalo y lo aprovechó sin vacilaciones. Segundos más tarde, Harry cayó de espalda al suelo pero Snape no avanzó. Siguió apuntándolo con su varita, pero desde una distancia segura para tener una vista perfecta de cualquier movimiento inesperado que pudiera sorprenderlo.

—¿Cuál fue tu error?

Harry reflexionó, volviendo a hacer el ejercicio de inspirar y espirar.

—Fui a matar demasiado pronto y demasiado cerca.

—Exacto —aprobó Snape—. Recuerda la lección más básica, ¡y que no se te olvide para la próxima! ¡El enemigo más peligroso es aquel que nadie teme!

—S… sí maestro —balbuceó Harry, recordando lo que le hizo la persona frente a él. Snape, en un raro gesto de amabilidad, le tendió la mano para que Harry pudiera ponerse de pie, pero el maestro tiró un poco más fuerte de lo normal y el cuerpo del alumno impactó con el del maestro. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar y el contacto se mantuvo y se fue alargando a medida que la incomodidad no hizo otra cosa que aumentar.

Al final, fue Snape quien alejó a Harry, de una forma un poco más violenta de lo que tenía planeado, pero ninguno de los dos mostró la más leve emoción.

—¡De nuevo! —exclamó Snape—. Haremos esto una y otra vez hasta que aprendas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió Harry con una leve inflexión que sonaba un poco a desafío—. ¿A levantarme del piso y a repetir esa escena hasta que la perfeccionemos? —añadió en tono sarcástico.

—¡No bromees conmigo Potter! —chilló Snape, aunque un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas lo traicionó. Harry, por fortuna o por desgracia, no se dio cuenta—. ¡Ahora! ¡Recuerda relajarte antes de la pelea! ¡Cabeza fría Potter, cabeza fría!

* * *

—Así que —decía Snape, tres meses después de haber escapado con Harry desde el complejo—, ¿tus padres fallecieron?

—Asesinados —puntualizó Harry sin mostrar un ápice de emoción, gracias al entrenamiento proporcionado por su maestro—. Un clan rival quería apoderarse de nuestros víveres y ellos se opusieron. Los masacraron a maleficios. Sin embargo, ellos fueron descuidados y me pasaron por alto. Por supuesto, robaron todo en la casa y me abandonaron con ella—. Harry narró todo eso con una frialdad de la que no hizo gala mientras entrenaba junto con sus camaradas en el complejo—. Unos tíos me adoptaron, pero me trataban como si yo fuese ganado. Tuve que ganarme la vida desde el día uno.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué eras como eras —comentó Snape mientras masticaba un trozo de carne de lo que era llamado un ciervo antes del invierno nuclear—. Creo que si hubieses tenido una familia, me habrías respetado desde el comienzo. Pero estoy razonablemente contento con tu progreso.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro —repuso Snape—, pero no lo suficiente, Potter. Creo que has perdido un poco de iniciativa, aunque reconozco que fue mi culpa. No debí haberte torturado.

—Veo que no soy el único que tiene la "cabeza caliente" —opinó Harry, acercando un pedazo de carne mutada a la fogata que arrojaba sus cenizas al aire nocturno. No hacía frío. El efecto invernadero producto de la guerra todavía llevaba muy poco tiempo para que tuviese un impacto significativo en el clima.

—Supongo —dijo Snape, no hallando nada más que decir. Se limitó a mirar a su pupilo, aunque lo hizo más allá de lo que mostraba. Harry Potter había cambiado mucho desde que Snape se lo llevó a la intemperie. Fue una buena decisión después de todo. Al fin, Harry lo respetaba, aunque tenía la clara sensación que había algo más rondando en los ojos verdes de su pupilo. Aquello venía pasando desde ese "incidente" al final del primer entrenamiento en el bosque.

Harry se puso de pie para buscar más leña a la pila de troncos que había cerca. Cogió unos cuantos troncos que estaba secos e iba a arrojarlos al fuego cuando una raíz hizo que Harry tropezara y cayera sobre Snape. Afortunadamente, los leños fueron a parar directamente al fuego, pero la suerte no estaba del lado del maestro. Snape quedó de espaldas sobre un tronco que usaba de asiento y estaba terriblemente incómodo, sobre todo con Harry directamente encima de él.

—¿Podrías salir de encima? —gruñó Snape, pero Harry no se amilanó. No era que no quisiese salir de esa situación tan embarazosa, pero el ángulo en el que estaba con respecto al suelo no era el mejor. Tenía que pasar por encima de Snape y el maestro no tenía tanta fuerza para levantar un cuerpo de una gran musculatura. Harry se arrastró lentamente sobre su maestro y, la mala suerte, ¿o la providencia? tuvo que obrar su misteriosa fuerza sobre ambos.

Los labios de Snape rozaron los de su alumno, y ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo podrían? Esto hizo que el roce se prolongara en el tiempo; los segundos pasaban y el roce pasó a ser algo más que eso. Snape se dio cuenta, sólo en ese momento, de lo que ocultaban los ojos de Potter y fue él quien se atrevió a ir un poco más profundo, y el roce labios se transformó, sin que Snape pudiera impedirlo de ninguna forma, en un beso, con todas sus letras.

No sabía si era conmoción lo que estaba sintiendo o si estuviese esperando secretamente ese momento, pero Snape no podía reaccionar para nada. Tenía sus labios enganchados a los de Harry sin que su voluntad consciente tuviera algo que decir al respecto. Sin embargo, la estupefacción estaba durando demasiado. No podía ser simplemente un truco de su mente; había algo en él que deseaba que continuara ese mórbido experimento del que repentinamente era partícipe y espectador a la vez.

Algo en la mente de Snape cliqueó y se separó violentamente de su pupilo, de repente recuperando la fuerza que la anterior incomodidad le había negado. Apartó a Harry a un lado, respirando de manera rápida y superficial. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan desbocadamente? ¿Era la adrenalina, sea lo que fuese aquello? ¿Era otra consecuencia de su incomodidad? De alguna forma, no lo sentía así. Severus Snape no era una persona que se dejara llevar fácilmente por las emociones, pero en ese momento, se sintió como el que más, como si de golpe y porrazo, las emociones tomaran el control. ¿Pero qué era lo que sentía? Mientras miraba a Harry observarlo con un rostro de profunda decepción, él se sintió como "tocado" por su decepción. Y, aunque tratara de espantar a sus sentimientos, reclamando que la lógica volviese a él, las emociones, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ganaron la batalla y Snape se acomodó sobre el tronco de abedul, meditabundo y abrumado.

Harry se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su maestro y supo que su inicial decepción fue infundada. Normalmente, era él quien se sometía a la voluntad de su maestro y, en cierta medida, se sentía refugiado, seguro, protegido por su rigidez. Pero esta vez, los papeles habían cambiado. Todo era al revés. Era Snape quien necesitaba protección en una materia que él no dominaba para nada. En consecuencia, Harry se acercó a él, tomó asiento junto a su maestro y lo abrazó, largo y tendido.

Snape no reaccionó ni impidió ser abrazado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Snape yacía abrazados junto al tronco que este último había usado como asiento la noche anterior. Fue Harry quien despertó primero y se puso de pie de tal forma que no molestara a su maestro. Había amanecido, como siempre, nublado, pero no a causa de las nubes, sino que por la densa capa de polvo radiactivo que había levantado la guerra nuclear, la cual no iba a desaparecer hasta que hubiesen pasado diez mil años cuando menos. Esto hacía que los bosques fuesen milagros, aunque toda la flora dependiente de la luz del sol iba a morir tarde o temprano… o iba a adaptarse para sobrevivir al radical cambio del entorno.

Harry salió a cazar el desayuno. No tenía que ser algo muy grande, de otro modo lo que restara de la comida se iba a perder por culpa de la descomposición. Tampoco había mucha variedad para elegir por lo que cualquiera que necesitase cazar tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, si no quería regresar con las manos vacías.

Harry pilló una cría de ciervo con escamas en lugar de pelaje. Tenía una pata torcida y caminaba con mucha dificultad. Era la presa perfecta. Cualquier ser vivo que tuviera alguna herida no sería capaz de sobrevivir bajo las estrictas y crueles leyes de la selección natural. Harry no necesitaba lanza alguna para matar a su presa; su varita bastaba. Se aseguró que no hubiese nadie en las cercanías, por si el malogrado ciervo fuese una trampa. Fue acercándose lentamente, siempre mirando a su alrededor, sin dar ningún paso en falso que alertara su posición.

Faltaba un metro para matar. Medio metro.

Harry enarboló su varita, listo para cazar.

Segundos más tarde, todo se fue a negro.

* * *

Snape se despertó como una hora más tarde que su aprendiz y se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba a su lado. Una oleada de miedo lo sacudió antes que su conciencia se diera cuenta que, posiblemente, Harry hubiera ido a obtener el desayuno. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, se restregó los ojos y se dispuso a limpiar todo indicio de que alguien estuvo allí. Mientras arrojaba lejos las cenizas, oyó pasos, como si pesadas botas pisaran hojas y ramas. Snape, se sintió traicionado por sus instintos, de las pocas veces que le había pasado aquello, y corrió a esconderse tras una pila de troncos caídos, del cual escapó una araña del tamaño de un perro pastor alemán. Snape halló un hueco entre los troncos para observar sin ser observado.

Unos cinco hombres, todos ataviados con armaduras de cuero, llevaban a otra persona, la cual estaba atada de pies y manos una rama gruesa de árbol. Todos dialogaban entre ellos, hablando de la recompensa que les esperaba cuando llegaran con el Gran Maestro.

Snape sintió un involuntario miedo recorrer su médula al ver con más detenimiento al hombre que colgaba de sus extremidades, porque le resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar.

_No. No puede ser. ¡Malditos!_

Snape esperó a que la extraña comitiva se alejara lo suficiente para poder seguirlos sin levantar sospechas. Caminaba apenas levantando los pies para hacer el menor ruido posible en la vasta arena que dominaba casi todo el paisaje, sin preocuparse de si alguien lo estaba observando o no. Su única meta era averiguar la última parada de esa manga de imbéciles que raptó a su mejor alumno, a su adepto… aunque no estaba seguro de si era algo más, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió anoche, pero sí estaba seguro de algo: iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que su pupilo número uno no cayera bajo las garras del Gran Maestro. A Snape no le gustaba los métodos que usaba el Gran Maestro: él era demasiado blando con sus aprendices, privilegiaba la sabiduría por encima de la fuerza y la habilidad. El mundo en ese entonces no necesitaba hombres sabios, necesitaba guerreros con la capacidad para sobrevivir en un entorno hostil, y la inteligencia sin fuerza no servía para nada.

Pasaron dos horas de ininterrumpida caminata y una estructura gigantesca apareció en el horizonte. Los chamanes decían que en ese lugar se celebraba una tertulia gigantesca donde veintidós personas se pasaban una pelota usando los pies, tratando de pasar aquella esfera a través de un rectángulo hueco con una malla en su extremo posterior. Dicho en palabras sencillas, aquella estructura solía ser un estadio de fútbol.

Pero en esos tiempos, aquel lugar no era usado para el deporte. Bueno, en cierto modo así era, pero no era, ni por asomo, un pasatiempo o una entretención. Ese estadio era el lugar donde las leyendas nacían, el lugar del cual provenían los Grandes Maestros de antaño, un lugar que había conocido la sangre de incontables hombres y mujeres que aspiraban a grabar su nombre en la historia.

Ese lugar sagrado era llamado, el Circo Máximo.


	3. Maestro

**Acto III: Maestro**

Harry fue arrojado sin ninguna elegancia a una celda húmeda, fría y oscura y sus captores parecieron desvanecerse entre los barrotes. Sin embargo, el joven de diecinueve años no sentía ningún deseo de llorar o lamentarse por su mala suerte. Había una sola forma de escapar de ese lugar de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y era de la forma en que había que sobrevivir en un mundo agresivo e inmisericorde.

Luchar.

Pelear o morir.

Harry podía escuchar el incesante diálogo de otras personas, mayores que él, más fuertes que él y con más experiencia que él. Las voces sonaban emocionadas, asustadas, impasibles, resignadas; un collage de emociones conformaba la atmósfera de las celdas inferiores de lo que era llamado el Circo Máximo. Harry había crecido escuchando historias grandiosas acerca de ese lugar, de cómo una persona podía alcanzar la gloria, o morder el polvo para siempre, delante de setenta mil personas coreando nombres que se inmortalizarían y serían recordados a través de las décadas y los siglos. Pero él no quería ver su nombre grabado en piedra en algún lugar; sólo quería irse de allí, con su vida si era posible, y reencontrarse con su maestro. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por él, sabía que no se trataba de mero apego. Claro que sentir apego por un maestro que era estricto en extremo podía calificarse de dos formas: o era algo morboso, o había descubierto una grieta en la armadura de frialdad que recubría el corazón de Severus Snape.

Y Harry quería creer que la segunda opción era la correcta.

De improviso, el grito de un hombre barbudo y gordo arrancó al prisionero de sus pensamientos.

—¡Alguien quiere verte!

El obeso carcelero desapareció y, segundos más tarde, una figura más delgada apareció frente a las rejas oxidadas que separaban a Harry de la libertad. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su cara cuando se dio cuenta quién era.

Snape.

—¡Maestro!

—Hola —fue todo lo que pudo articular Snape al ver a su alumno atrapado como a un animal salvaje, sin luz y sin libertad—. Afortunadamente para ti, nadie sospechó que yo escapé contigo del complejo y me dejaron pasar como uno de los Maestros del reino. Estaba… preocupado por ti.

—¿De verdad?

Snape se dio cuenta cómo había sonado y se apresuró a corregir.

—Bueno, no está en mis intereses que mi mejor alumno muera por un descuido de mi parte. Se vería mal en los anales de los Maestros.

Harry no fue engañado por las frías palabras de Snape. La preocupación no la había detectado en sus palabras, sino que en sus ojos. Una de las cosas que Severus le había enseñado, era a percibir detalles tanto en el entorno como en el enemigo al que enfrentaba. Pero Snape no era un enemigo: él era su maestro, su amigo. ¿Podrían ser algo más? ¿Podrían ambos continuar la senda que ayer dejaron inconclusa? Al menos Harry estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

—¿Puede acompañarme?

Snape no dijo nada. Lucía pensativo. Harry esperó, a veces pensando que jamás tomaría una decisión. Harry pestañeó y, cuando abrió los ojos, su maestro estaba delante de él. No lucía muy alegre que digamos.

—¡Si piensas que estoy agradecido por eso que hicimos anoche, estás un poco fuera de lugar, Potter! —dijo Snape en un urgente, enojado susurro—. ¡No soy tu novio para que tengas mi compañía de la forma que te plazca!

Harry compuso un rostro que evocaba una ligera decepción y bajó los brazos en señal de derrota. Snape contempló la expresión de su más destacado pupilo y, contra su voluntad, se sintió un poco conmovido, aunque no lo suficiente para arrepentirse de sus palabras.

—Tengo una condición.

Harry alzó una ceja, olvidando su anterior pesimismo.

—¿Y cuál es? —inquirió Harry, temiendo un poco la respuesta.

—Quiero que me prometas que derrotarás a cualquier enemigo que tengas enfrente cuando te toque pelear arriba en la arena, no importa quién sea. ¿Me has entendido?

Harry ya sabía que en algún momento lo iban a arrojar a la arena y forzarlo a combatir por su vida, pero no tenía idea de la fuerza de sus posibles contrincantes. La única forma de sobrevivir a la cruel realidad del circo máximo era usando todo lo que Snape le enseñó.

—Lo prometo —dijo Harry con fuerza—. Prometo usar todo el conocimiento que usted me enseñó para superar cualquier desafío.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en lo que parecía más un tenso rictus que una verdadera sonrisa. Luego, inesperadamente, estampó a Harry contra la pared, aunque no de forma violenta, sino con algo más de sutileza. Su alumno al principio sintió miedo, pero luego percibió que aquel gesto no era una amenaza. Snape no sabía cómo aproximarse a otra persona con amabilidad, así que lo más lógico era navegar en aguas intermedias.

—¿Te gustaría repetir lo de anoche?

—Pensé que usted estaría… bueno… incómodo con eso.

Snape apretó más a Harry contra la pared.

—Estaba incómodo porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una persona me hace algo como eso —respondió el maestro—y, digamos que me encuentro dispuesto a repetir la experiencia.

—¿Aunque yo sea un chico?

—¿Acaso hay una diferencia con lo que haría una mujer?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, de esa forma se ve más… normal que…

—¿Quieres hacer esto o no? —inquirió Snape con un poco de impaciencia. Harry tembló un poco. No era exactamente lo que quería pero debía admitir que había una parte de él que quería seguir adelante con lo que sea que tenía con su maestro.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—Bueno, en ese caso —Snape se las arregló para componer una sonrisa un poco más espontánea que la anterior—, discúlpame si soy un poco tosco con mis… movimientos.

Por fortuna había pocos carceleros en esa zona y nadie prestó atención a lo que Harry y Snape estaban haciendo. En todo caso, la celda era tan oscura que apenas se podía ver el interior, aunque sí se podían escuchar gemidos, unas pocas risas y algún que otro "perdón", fuera del hecho que se pronunciaban nombres con cierto nivel de satisfacción. Cualquiera pensaría que el prisionero estaba teniendo o un buen sueño, o estaba definitivamente loco, pero no que dos hombres estuviesen haciendo algo propio de un hombre y una mujer. Aquella era una de las faltas más flagrantes a la selección natural, y era castigado con la muerte.

Afortunadamente, nadie los vio.

* * *

Un chirrido despertó a Harry de su ensoñación. La celda acababa de abrirse. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa: el momento había llegado para pelear. Sintió varias cosas en rápida sucesión: primero miedo, luego resignación y por último, determinación. Sólo unos cuantos guerreros le separaban de la libertad.

Harry se dio cuenta que Snape no estaba en su celda. Entendió a la perfección sus razones por lo que no hizo más análisis de la situación.

—¡Es tu turno, Potter!

—¡Ya lo sé! —gruñó Harry y se puso de pie. Salió de la celda, acompañado de cuatro hombres enormes, peludos y que olían a sudor seco, pasó a la armería, donde escogió un set de armadura de cuero y una espada. Por ley, ningún mago, aun estando en prisión, podía ser removido de su varita, aunque perdía toda su funcionalidad cuando hubiese cometido un crimen o estuviera en una celda. Pues bien, la varita de Harry volvió a activarse y pasó de ser un palo sin uso alguno a su mejor arma. La espada era sólo un accesorio, un arma secundaria en caso que el enemigo estuviese demasiado cerca.

El prisionero, ahora convertido en gladiador, fue conducido hacia una galería de aspecto cavernoso, al final del cual una pesada reja de acero obstaculizaba el paso hacia la arena. Voces se escuchaban desde afuera, parcialmente velada por los gritos, coros y abucheos de setenta mil espectadores ansiosos por ver sangre manchar una vez más la áspera arena del Circo Máximo.

Las puertas se elevaron de repente y Harry fue cegado por momentos por la luz del sol de la tarde. No estaba solo: había decenas de guerreros, todos ataviados de manera semejante a él, y todos parecían converger hacia el centro del estadio. Ninguno de los combatientes dijo algo, se limitaron a reunirse junto con el resto de los oponentes. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar: esto no era otra cosa que un combate masivo, como el que tuvo una vez con sus compañeros hace un par de días atrás.

Cuando todos estuvieron en hilera frente al palco que ocupaba el Gran Maestro, éste alzó la voz mediante la magia.

—¡Respetados guerreros de todo el país! ¡Ahora tienen la oportunidad de ser más que simples peleadores! ¡Tienen la posibilidad de ser Maestros, de enseñar sus conocimientos a nuevos alumnos para que todos tengamos las herramientas que nos permitan sobrevivir en este agresivo mundo que los que estuvieron antes nos legaron! Ahora, ¡a pelear!

Un gong sonó a lo lejos, indicando el inicio de la batalla.

Harry no se arriesgó a entablar combate con el primero que se le cruzara en su camino. Se alejó un poco de la refriega y circuló entre los guerreros, quienes peleaban a muerte, lanzándose maleficios o hiriéndose con sus espadas. La sangre ya empapó la arena del estadio a los pocos segundos de haberse iniciado la batalla, pero Harry juzgó que todavía no era el momento de entrar con todo a la pelea.

Uno de los combatientes divisó a Harry y, viendo que no participaba de la contienda, pensó que era uno de esos típicos novatos a los que ocasionalmente arrojaban a la guarida de los leones para ver cómo era masacrado a golpes o a maleficios. Sin orden ni propósito en sus movimientos, el enorme guerrero corrió con grandes zancadas hacia la que podría ser su primera víctima, enarbolando su varita para atacar y dejando su espada un poco más atrás para defenderse. Era la clásica postura usada por todo luchador para atacar y a la vez prevenir cualquier daño.

Era una postura perfecta.

Pero eso no impidió que cayese al suelo con ambas piernas rebanadas. Harry vio cómo su enemigo se aproximaba y rio cuando se dio cuenta que ambas armas las tenía muy elevadas con respecto al suelo. Y justo cuando iba a lanzar su ataque, Harry se arrojó al suelo y extendió el brazo que sostenía la espada. Rodando hacia delante, el joven aprovechó la inercia de su repentino movimiento para atacar las piernas indefensas de su atacante, provocando el resultado anterior.

Harry mantuvo la distancia, y a la distancia finiquitó a su primer oponente con un bien ejecutado maleficio asesino. No perdió de vista a los demás. Circulaba por el campo de batalla en silencio, apenas haciendo ruido con sus pies y asesinó a otro más con una buena muestra de puntería. Harry sabía que matar enemigos con su varita consumía mucha energía de un solo golpe, así que reguló sus matanzas por ese medio.

Mientras tanto, en el palco principal, el Gran Maestro dialogaba con Snape acerca de su alumno prodigio.

—Su aprendiz o es un cobarde o es un brillante estratega —comentó el Gran Maestro. Snape sintió que le temblaba un labio. No sabía si aquello era un insulto a su habilidad o el anciano a su lado sabía de algún modo lo que había pasado en la celda—. Pienso que serviría mejor como comandante de nuestros ejércitos más que como un soldado, o un maestro de magia.

—Al menos, sé que cobarde no es —repuso Snape, quien apenas pudo contener su enojo—. Yo no le enseñé a huir de la batalla. Le enseñé a usar la intuición, aun en el fragor del combate, a usar su razón para explotar sus fortalezas y aprovechar las debilidades del enemigo. Y, si usted piensa que aquel modo de discurrir en una pelea lo hace cobarde, entonces Harry Potter es el hombre más cobarde del mundo.

—Vaya. Veo que lo defiende. Y no de la forma en que lo haría un maestro hacia su aprendiz.

—Debe ser porque es muy buen aprendiz. Ya es un adepto. Aprendió las maneras de la batalla en la naturaleza, en el ambiente más hostil conocido por nosotros.

—¿Así que por eso lo encontramos afuera, lejos de su respectivo complejo? Sabes, Severus, que ningún aprendiz puede vivir fuera de su complejo mientras esté en edad de aprendizaje. También pienso que Harry no pudo haber salido de su lugar de entrenamiento sin ayuda.

Snape sintió que sus manos trataban de comprimirse en puños. Tenía que controlar sus impulsos.

—Alguien como él bien pudo haber hallado una salida.

—No lo creo. Durante nuestra inspección, consultamos con el personal del complejo y me dijeron que Harry Potter estaba inconsciente en su habitación. No creo que sus piernas funcionaran por su cuenta y lo sacaran del edificio.

Snape no dijo nada. El Gran Maestro continuó hablando.

—Cuando nuestros hombres lo capturaron, examinamos el cuerpo del joven Potter y hallamos una severa quemadura en su parte trasera. Tiene muchos problemas para defecar, ¿sabía usted eso? Bueno, el punto es que esto es evidencia de tortura, y eso no está permitido en nuestras leyes.

—No necesariamente. Potter pudo haber tropezado y caído de espaldas sobre un horno. No es poco común que aquello ocurra.

El Gran Maestro negó con la cabeza.

—Ay Severus. —El anciano exhaló aire de manera desapasionada antes de continuar—. Estoy muy decepcionado de usted. Pero como usted es uno de los mejores Maestros que tenemos, le daré una oportunidad de reivindicarse.

—No creo que necesite reivindicarme.

—Veo que no me entiende —dijo el Gran Maestro, mirando intensamente a los ojos oscuros de Snape—. No tiene otra elección. O se reivindica, o perderá su condición de maestro y se le condenará por alta traición. No creo que merezca morir por culpa de su insensatez; creo que el destierro será un destino más apropiado para usted si se niega a la proposición que estoy a punto de hacerle. ¿Va a negarse antes de escucharla y entregar su destino a la suerte?

Snape no dijo nada. Sus siguientes palabras iban a afectar a su futuro. Como una vez le enseñó a Harry, nada debía dejarse al azar.

Sólo quedaban tres luchadores en la arena; Harry y otros dos hombres de aspecto poderoso, y ambos peleaban contra él al darse cuenta que el joven de diecinueve años había acabado con la mayoría de los guerreros. Harry esquivaba maleficio tras maleficio, saltando y rodando sobre la arena, enviando maleficios cuando estuviese bien afirmado. Sin embargo, no era para nada fácil lidiar con ambos hombres, sobre todo cuando ambos parecían trabajar en equipo para acabar con él. Sin embargo, mientras evadía los ataques de sus oponentes, Harry comenzó a vislumbrar una posibilidad.

Se dio cuenta que uno de los dos trataba de asestarle un golpe a distancia y el otro se acercaba a él con la intención de acabarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Tanto de cerca como de lejos corría peligro de ser asesinado. Sin embargo, había una regla muy simple para lidiar con ese problema. Y era algo que Snape siempre le restregaba en la cara cada vez que se abalanzaba ciegamente sobre un enemigo caído.

La mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

Uno de sus enemigos le arrojó un maleficio asesino y Harry rodó hacia atrás pero justo en el momento indicado, una de sus piernas se dobló involuntariamente y cayó de espaldas al suelo, tomándose la zona afectada y rodando de un lado a otro, gritando de un dolor terrible en su pierna izquierda. Ambos oponentes avanzaron hacia Harry, los dos con sus respectivas varitas extendidas en su dirección, listos para enviarlo al otro mundo, si es que existía uno. Los dos, como si fuesen una sola persona, enarbolaron sus trozos de madera y estaban a punto de pronunciar las palabras mágicas cuando algo realmente inesperado ocurrió.

Harry dejó de sobarse la pierna y dejó entrever la punta de su varita, pero no fue un maleficio lo que escapó de la punta de su arma. Una corriente de viento arrojó a ambos al aire y cayeron al suelo como a tres metros de Harry, quien ya estaba de pie y, sin siquiera una décima de segundo de vacilación, mató a uno de ellos. El otro consiguió escapar, pero tenía un hombro dislocado producto de la caída, y no podía apuntar bien. Harry lo notó y se lanzó al ataque, haciendo pequeños ajustes en sus movimientos para evitar los chorros verdes. Su contrincante, por más que lo intentara, no lograba dar en el blanco y pagó el precio.

La punta de una espada se asomó por la espalda del poderoso hombre a quien Harry acababa de empalar como a un cerdo al que se pretendía asar al fuego. El último enemigo estaba muerto. Harry era el último hombre en pie. Lo había logrado.

Pudo escuchar al Gran Maestro pronunciar unas palabras, pero no las registró. Era libre, libre del yugo de los hombres del Circo Máximo. Lo que no sabía, era que el drama no había hecho más que comenzar.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de él. Harry se volteó para ver quién era, y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Era imposible, totalmente absurdo, tal vez sus ojos le estaban engañando. Pero no. Allí estaba. En armadura de metal e impasible como todas las veces que lo había visto en el complejo.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste en esa celda? —preguntó Severus Snape, desenvainando su espada y su varita. Su voz no tenía la frialdad característica de él. Tal vez no le hacía mucha gracia tener que pelear, una última vez, contra su aprendiz, su compañero—. ¿La recuerdas?

—Sí, maestro —respondió Harry, algo compungido por la desagradable sorpresa de tener a una persona tan especial para él como enemigo en el campo de batalla más conocido de toda la nación—. Pero no sé si pueda cumplirla.

—Debes hacerlo —le ordenó Snape—. No importa lo que hayamos hecho antes de esto. Tienes que pelear con la cabeza fría y ganar, no importa lo que te cueste.

—A mí me importa lo que hicimos. ¡Claro que me importa, demonios! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso te obligaron? ¿Acaso ésta es la última prueba? ¿Hiciste todo eso a propósito?

—¡Claro que no hice esto a propósito! ¿Y crees que lo que hicimos en esa celda no me importa? ¡Piensa bien y no dejes que eso te afecte! Lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió sin decir nada.

—Entonces atesora ese momento dentro de ti, porque puede que esa sea la única vez que podamos hacerlo. Ahora, trátame como a cualquier enemigo y derrótame. Sólo así serás libre. ¿O acaso valgo más que tu libertad?

—Bueno… yo…

—¡Entonces no me mereces, maldito infeliz! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de luchar por las personas que quieres, aunque tengas que matarlas para conseguir respeto! ¡Eres un cobarde!

—¡No soy un cobarde!

—¡ENTONCES DEMUÉSTRAMELO! —vociferó Snape. Harry lanzó un grito de rabia hacia el cielo y así comenzó una pelea como muy pocas que se hubieran visto alguna vez en el Circo Máximo.

El público gritaba, aullaba y silbaba a cada movimiento, maleficio y movimiento de espada que ambos ejecutaban con precisión, maestría y coraje. Ninguno de los dos daba signos de rendirse. Aquello era una lucha entre dos titanes del combate, maestro y aprendiz, luchando por sus vidas, luchando por intereses dispares pero que valían la pena, y mucho. Había explosiones, choques de metal contra metal que resonaban en el amplio estadio y luchas de poder entre maleficios igualmente poderosos. Era un espectáculo sin igual en todo lo que se había vivido. Nunca, en los cien años del Circo Máximo, se había vivido un combate tan intenso, tan feroz, tan salvaje, ambos compitiendo por sobrevivir en un mundo donde sobrevivir era la regla. El ganador era el que tuviese el más fuerte instinto de preservación.

Una explosión tremebunda hizo temblar las paredes del Circo Máximo y los espectadores temieron que todos se vinieran abajo, pero nada ocurrió. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, una figura yacía de pie, a tres metros de una persona que yacía bajo un charco de su propia sangre. El joven había vencido al veterano. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el estadio. Sólo faltaba el golpe final.

En la arena, Harry estaba de pie, con sus brazos y piernas cubiertos de sangre, mirando a Snape tirado en el suelo, tosiendo sangre y apenas moviéndose. Su varita estaba rota y su espada yacía a diez metros de su mano, a un mundo de distancia.

—Vamos, Potter. Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo una muerte te separa de la libertad.

Pero Harry no hacía nada. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando con una pena del tamaño del mundo a su maestro, caído y vencido encima de la arena teñida con su propia sangre.

—No puedo.

—¡Claro que puedes! ¡Y lo harás! ¡Vamos, no te quedes parado allí!

—Pero… pero es tan difícil.

—¡Basta Potter! ¡Ya eres un hombre capaz de desafiar a cualquier enemigo y vencer! ¡No puedes mostrar misericordia ahora! ¡Mátame y podrás salir de aquí y hacer la vida que quieres! ¿No es eso lo que deseas?

—Sí pero… pero me habría gustado…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero eso ya no será posible! Harry, cumple con tu promesa. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no tengo salvación. ¡Termina con mi sufrimiento, o quieres verme sufrir por el resto de tu vida!

Harry se dio cuenta que su maestro y único amor estaba en lo cierto. Ambos habían traspasado una barrera de la que no había retorno posible. El alumno se acercó a su maestro y alzó la espada al cielo, la cual reflejó la luz del sol. No quería perderlo, pero era la única forma de hacer que ambos ganaran.

—¡Perdóname, maestro! —exclamó Harry al aire antes de hundir la hoja en el pecho de Snape. Poca sangre manó de la herida y Snape apenas reaccionó a la violenta arremetida de Harry. Pocos momentos más tarde, la vida escapó del cuerpo de Severus Snape, un maestro, un amigo, un amante. Harry volvió a gritar al aire, esta vez con un dolor infinito que rompió su corazón en mil pedazos, un dolor que lo marcaría de por vida, pero que lo transformaría de maneras que él aún no tenía forma de saber.

Harry volvió a gritar. Pero era el único sonido que se escuchaba. El público estaba mudo. No había ningún cántico de victoria, ningún silbido, ni un alma se movía de su lugar. Nunca, en toda la historia del Circo Máximo, había pasado algo como eso; jamás una victoria había estado tan cargada de dolor y sufrimiento. Harry sentía que Snape lo había amado de la misma forma en que lo había torturado. Ya era la segunda vez que lloraba por su culpa, y cuando vio el cuerpo de su antiguo maestro tirado en la arena del coliseo más importante del país, se dio cuenta que esa no sería la última vez que derramaría lágrimas por su mentor caído.

**Algún tiempo después…**

Un hombre en armadura metálica estaba arrodillado frente a un modesto mausoleo, depositando unas ramas sobre la tumba de la persona que lo ayudó a convertirse en la persona que era ahora. Lágrimas caían a la par que lo hacía la lluvia radiactiva, arruinando cada vez más el suelo ya de por sí deteriorado. Ramas era todo lo que podía hallar en ese yermo desolado; las flores ya se habían extinguido de un mundo al que le faltaba mucho amor.

Y a él también le hacía mucha falta. Ya habían pasado tres años desde su violenta muerte en la arena del Circo Máximo, pero cada año estaba soltando menos lágrimas que el anterior. El tiempo hacía su parte para que su recuerdo no le impidiese vivir.

Harry Potter se puso de pie, miró por última vez la placa de piedra y dio media vuelta para regresar al complejo que lo vio crecer. Cada pared, cada piedra suelta, cada grano de arena le recordaban a Severus Snape, el hombre que lo adiestró, que lo perfeccionó para ser el Maestro que es hoy, y que lo amó como debía ser amado, de la misma forma en que lo entrenó. Ese año nuevos estudiantes se habían integrado a ese complejo para aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo que siempre los estaba poniendo a prueba.

Y estaba seguro que a Snape no le hubiese gustado que sus propios alumnos tuvieran alguna regalía. Harry tuvo que luchar por lo que era en ese momento, e hizo muchos sacrificios para permitir que los recuerdos le arrebatasen la lógica.

Los alumnos estaban frente a él, todos de diecinueve años, como mandaba la regla.

—¡Novatos! ¡Hoy estoy aquí para enseñarles lo que necesitan para alargar sus vidas en un lugar que siempre está tratando de acortarlas! ¡Si obedecen mis reglas, sobrevivirán, de otro modo, la Naturaleza se los comerá vivos! ¡Ahora, quiero que se formen grupos de dos y practiquen los movimientos que les enseñé ayer! ¿Qué esperan nenas?

Definitivamente, Snape seguía viviendo en Harry.


End file.
